secondsightfandomcom-20200213-history
Director Silas Hanson
]] ]] "Lethal force, captain. Shoot to kill." - Director Silas Hanson Silas Hanson is the director of operations at the National Security Executive. He is the primary antagonist of Second Sight. Biography instigated a number of advanced programmes. Unfortunately he is very much of the opinion that the ends justify any means and has become detached from the moral implications of his work. Appearance Silas Hanson mainly appears wearing expensive, tailored suits. It is obvious that he maintains his appearance of a neat, clean gentleman. His appearance shows that he means business and is also considered ruthless and bitter. His intelligence is of an exceptional advanced level while adding his cunningness and deception behind it, allowing him to hide his intentions. He expects those that work under him to not waste time and to provide excellent and up to standard progress in their duties, or else they would be prepared to face the consequences. Story Silas Hanson is the main antagonist in the story. We first see him in the, end "Escape" cutscene, scanning through the files of the Zener Children until he's interrupted when he recieves an urgent call from the security force down at the Osiris Medical Facility. They tell him that John Vattic has escaped from the area and it is obvious that Hanson is not pleased, knowing that John is a threat to him along with the psychic abilities that he has already obtained. He firmly tells them that he does not expect to hear from anyone until they have captured him....adding coldly that they were wasting precious time. The next time we see him is through another cutscene, beginning "Entrapped"....knowing that John Vattic has been around the Penfold Asylum in Vermont and has managed to break Jayne Wilde out. He gives the Captain of the NSE, who tells him that the two have escaped through the storm drains, the order to shoot to kill. Unfortunately the NSE soldiers fail to caputre them in the sewers but Hanson sends his NSE agents to the neigbourhood of Colonel Joshua Starke in the Tenements, NYC, believing that John and Jayne may make their way around there. A short time later after John manages to find Colonel Starke, the NSE agents meanwhile successfully capture Jayne and she is brought to the NSE Headquarters. Hanson is seen again during a cutscene, beginning "Childcare" when John has bravely made his way down in the upper levels of the Zener Research Facility by going through the elevator of the Dubrensk church. He is definitely not happy when one of his soldiers report that one of them had made it further into the base. He is with two shock troopers as well as Professor Viktor Grienko, who appears to be watched like a hawk by the two latter. They are impatient with him for taking long to sort out the necessary files needed for the major research on the Zener Children, one that Grienko is truly fond of. Hanson tells him to hurry up but privately gives an order to one of the shock troppers, to kill him once he was done gathering up the important notes. In the cutscene, end "Confrontation", John confronts Hanson in his office, ready to take him down as well as revealing that he knew what actually happened down at Russia. Though Hanson denies the killing of the Zener Children but counters back saying that it was in the bloody hands of Colonel Starke and the other members of WinterICE, including John himself. When John uses his telekinesis power, lifting him in mid-air, he is stopped by two shock troopers, who have Jayne with them, held at gunpoint. He triumphantly tells John that that there was no way that he could change the past. Unfortunately for Hanson, John manages to do so.....as the mission is still continuing down in Russia and all the "flashbacks" that John had been having, were merely close perspectives of the Future, if he and the others had failed the mission. Hanson is seen during the progess of the mission "Redemption"; John confronts Silas, who stands behind glass that is both bulletproof and psychic-proof. Silas summons soldiers to deal with John, who releases the captured Zener Children to help him. Silas, impressed by the psychics' powers and teamwork, especially John's abilities, mocks them with the fact that they cannot reach him due to the glass. However, the Zener Children take advantage of the knowledge that the metal mainframe surrounding the glass is neither bullet or psychic-proof, and use their telekinesis to make the metal break the glass, shattering Hanson's confidence. With the glass broken, the children confront a terrified Hanson. In the end, the corrupt corporate leader is surrounded by the Zener Children, and meets his fate as they tear at him. Relationships It is clear that Hanson has a tight, firm connection with the security forces and doctors of the Osiris Medical Research Facility, Penfold Asylum and the NSE (National Security Executive) Headquarters. Though his only intention is to have a better, advanced army of Psychic soldiers, using the major research created by Professor Viktor Grienko. He had travelled to Russia with his men, in the hopes of having the Zener Children, Professor Grienko and the other doctors killed but extracting tissue samples from the children and bringing it back around to America to fulfill his ambitions. He has shown his immediate dislike of the WinterICE team, especially Doctor John Vattic. However at the same time he had a particular interest in John because he had the same psychic abilities like the Zener Children, hoping to make him much stronger.....overall becoming an obedient killing machine/leader of his possible newly created psychic army. Quotes "Research and Development, Doctor Vattic. Disciplined enquiry leading to practical results. They had no idea of the potential down in Russia...we are simply taking things a step further" "You can't change the past!" "I am tired of picking through this crap! Professor Grienko, gather up your most important notes for these officers we're leaving!" "Don't worry Professor....I will look after them" "When he's finished, get rid of him he's a liability!" "Just what did you think you were doing? What made you think could get away with it? What made you think you could get away with just shooting people?.....let me help you...." "Do you feel responsible for her death.....you were responsible for her death.....turn over the cards. Look at the cards. You resented the woman. Did you want her dead? He needs more medication, increase the dosage, we will try again". "Ahh Doctor Vattic. Finally. You've been giving us quite a run around haven't you?" "That's right! They're all dead! No you're just confused.....you don't remember, so you're making it up!" "That's understandable....but you have to face up to the responsibilities of what you have done" "He's here....he better be!" "Well, well, well Doctor Vattic.....it seems I may have underestimated you" "Lethal force, Captain! Shoot to kill!" "I do not expect to hear from you until you have him! You are wasting precious time, Lieutenant" "You know what he's capable of...without his medication he's a threat!" "Yes, yes I expected nothing less, I will be waiting in my office!" "Your little run around was nothing more than a test" "But now the experiment has come to its end, and so have you!" "You can't stop us now, we have samples all over the country, you're too late!" "Perhaps....but it makes no difference" Trivia *Director Silas Hanson is voiced by Doug Cockle. Category:Characters Category:NSE